Talk:Ash's Coma/@comment-25340919-20140823220225
Dear readers. if anyone here has a youtube account, i highly encourage you to go to urlhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SQlu1WfEnQ[/url] and make a response to it using some of my points. infact, i would really like that very much, this way i'm not the only one using these points. spread this around please, i want this to be as widely available as possible. copy and paste this into various sites, make a youtube video and that, and just spread these points around as much as can be. Now i know that it can sometimes be fun to create theories about Pokemon, and make well put together videos such as this: urlhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SQlu1WfEnQ[/url] (good job, nicely done) but sometimes, when it comes to these theories, they get way too insane. now today we (including you guies in this) will be disproving the coma theory. Here are my points, and i encourage all people who read this entry to use them, copy and paste them, and make youtube videos about them: First of all, i don't believe the coma theory at all, but rather than going "i don't believe it because it's shit" i'm going to disprove it right here. First of all, if pikachu's electric attacks did knock Ash out, he technically wouldn't be in a "coma, " he'd be in what's called a cataleptic state, which is only slightly similar but less powerfull than a coma. don't believe me? my great aunt was a nurse and my great uncle (her husband) was cataleptic after an accident involving fixing a power line. let's assue that ash was indeed in this cataleptic state: 1. if all the pokemon he created were in his mind, how does that explaine the battle that Ash was watching with the Gengar and Nidorino? 2. what about Molley Hail? Ash played with Moley as a child, and we don't see if Molley remembers Ash as she was in a trance at the time.3. the most important one? how would him being in such a state explain Pokemon Chronicles? I believe that even though the creaters didn't state this, that they created these side stories in order to discreatly disprove the coma theory. (again, he'd be in a cataleptic state, not a damn coma) You may wonder you who defend the CT: "then why does Ash meet legendary pokemon and wy was he the chosen one in Shamouti island?" Luck, and being in the right place at the right time. ever thought of that? If i was to meet Jessie J and better yet, if i got to slleep with her, that would be luck. such a thing has a very low chance of happening, but it's still there. the same with Ash meeting a legendary pokemon, let alone a plethora of legendary pokemon. it has an astronomicaly low chance of happening, but there still is a chance, and Ash just ended up being a lucky one. As for being the chosen one, perhaps the profecy just said "ash, " meaning someone with the name Ash. What if a different Ash beet Ash Ketchum to it? what would happen then? well, then they would be the lucky one, wouldn't they? Ash however didn't get to meet Raiko in "the legend of thunder, " that lucky event went to Jimmy and his friends, right? so are they in a cataleptic state too? it'd be like saying that me sleeping with Jessie J and all would mean that i'm in a cataleptic state if the coma theory's logic was to be used. (if i am misunderstanding it then i will end up sleeping with Jessie J) Anyway the main culprate for disproving the coma theory as i stated above is the "pokemon chronicles" episodes. Ash doesn't appear at all minus flashbacks and mentions by the characters and one instance of him showing up in Misty's dream. Someone told me that the chronicles were the real events of the pokemon world, but wait! hold the damn phone! in pokemon chronicles, Delia, Richy, Misty, Brock, Tracy, Gilbert and Casey all mention Ash, so if Ash's adventures were not real, then how would all of these people happen to know anything about Ash? and why would Delia say "i hope ash catches a zigzagoon..." ? she even asks if Ash maded it to hoenn. there you go coma theorists, you got the state ash would be in wrong,(catalepsy not coma, ) you don't acknowledge molley hail and that, you leave no room for pokemon chronicles to take place, and you don't even look at the possible idea that it was pure luck that Ash got to meet the legendary pokemon he did. Even before pokemon chronicles the theory didn't fully explain everything, because the example of Gengar and Nidorino that i mentioned were in the first episod. i'm just going to stop here before i get to pissed off, because i hate this shit, as though at first being fun, ends up giving the series a bad name. thank you, and i still say that if i am misunderstanding the theory then i will end up sleeping with Jessie J, although her coming all the way up to the pas would be pure luck, like the luck that allowed Ash to meet those pokemon.